


Lean On Me

by markhyuck6_6



Series: Nct Oneshots [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Soft Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuck6_6/pseuds/markhyuck6_6
Summary: 5 times Haechan tried to lean on Mark's shoulder and 1 time he succeeded.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Nct Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040465
Kudos: 145





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [shoulder leans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504156) by [Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and this story does not correspond/apply to real life. This is work is fiction and for entertainment purposes and entertainment purposes only. Please understand that I do not mean to antagonize anyone or anything in real life and do not mean any type of offense whatsoever. Also, I am not perfect at writing so please excuse me for any mistakes or inaccurate information.
> 
> This work is also inspired off of Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb's shoulder leans, feel free to go check it out!

1

“Hyung I’m tired!” Haechan whined after a Dream schedule. Mark just glanced at Haechan before rolling his eyes.

“Just go to sleep as you always do.” Haechan grumbled at his boyfriend’s lack of care. He stared at Mark, who was busy playing with his phone. His eyes moved to his shoulder and unconsciously leaned over. Mark looked up. “What?”

Haechan popped back up, shifting his eyes out of the window. The van they were in was making it very hard for him. All he wanted to do was to rest on his boyfriend’s shoulder, but the stupid van has an aisle in the middle of their seats, widening the space in between them.

Trying again, he leaned all the way. The tip of his head skimmed Mark’s puffy jacket. Mark looked at Haechan, “What are you even trying to do?”

“I’m trying to lie on your shoulder. Now settle down.”

“You know that’s never gonna work right?” Mark raised his eyebrows 

“Shut up and let me sleep,” Haechan said, closing his eyes.

Whatever he did, Haechan apologizes. Why did his karma decide to hit now? The road was bumpy and Haechan’s head kept on slipping off the small tip or Mark’s shoulder that he managed to reach. His back was pretty much in the air so if he was pressed back, he would lose his balance.

After trying to settle down for ten more minutes, Haechan gave up. Lifting up his head, he rested it on the window and drifted off.

2

“Enjoy your flight.” Haechan and Mark settled down in their seats as they prepared for take off to the US. The pair messed around for a while before deciding to catch up on some well deserved rest.

Haechan examined the seats that they were in and cursed. Why did they have to have first class seats? Okay, that’s a stupid question. But why did the first class seats have stupid walls in the middle? It’s just setting a wall between him and his boyfriend!

He leaned sideways, but his head only reached the tip of the wall. Mark looked over and frowned. Raising his eyebrows, he said nothing, though gaze questioned Haechan’s movement.

Feeling awkward, Haechan winked at his boyfriend, pretending that he was flirting with him. Proceeding to pucker his lips, Haechan looked at the older with puppy eyes, pleading for a kiss. Mark rolled his eyes but leaned down, pecking at Haechan’s lips. He immediately straightened and cleared his throat, but Haechan caught the pink tint on his cheeks.

3

“10 minutes!” Everyone collapsed and crawled toward their water bottles. Mark and Haechan slumped against the mirror as they downed their water bottles.

“Hyungie I’m tired.”

“Who isn’t?” Mark replied. Haechan rolled his eyes at the lack of care and sidled up to the older. He rested his head onto the older and closed his eyes, but he was soon pushed off. He fell onto the floor and looked up at Mark with betrayal.

“Not now baby. We only have five minutes left. Sleep when we get back to the dorms.” Haechan grudgingly agreed and stood up to get back to practice.

4

After their usual grueling practice session finished, the pair sat in the van back to the 127 dorms. This time, they were placed in the back, giving Haechan the best excuse to finally lean onto the older’s shoulder. Sighing, he shifted his weight, but his head barely touched his target before he was pushed off.

Haechan’s eyes snapped open as he tried to regain balance. “Hey what was that for! You said I could sleep after practice!”

Mark laughed at Haechan’s whine and shook his head, “I said that you can sleep once we get home.” Haechan looked up at his boyfriend. Jutting his lip out, he formed a pout and widened his eyes. He pawed at his arm clinging onto him and looked up. Mark stared at him, already invincible to his puppy eyes. Chuckling, he brushed out the hair that covered his eye. “When we get home baby, we’re almost there.”

Rolling his eyes, Haechan grumbled under his breath, sulking in his sleep.

5

“Finally home!” Come one Mark!”

Usually, Haechan would be the one visiting Mark’s dorm, but this time it was finally the other way around. The younger dragged him to the living room, eager to watch the new episode of the drama they had started.

Settling down on the couch, they turned on the TV and Haechan finally laid down on Mark’s shoulder. He felt his eyes getting heavier, screen in front of him getting blurry. His eyes drifted close and he succumbed into sleep.

After what felt like minutes, Haechan startled awake after feeling his head… falling? Popping back up, he blinked his eyes awake, meeting the sight of Johnny laughing his heart out and Mark laughing, while giving him an apologetic look. He glared, silently cursing at him. “Stay still, I’m tired.”

Mark looked at him and smiled, “Sorry, I’ll try. No promises though.” Haechan sent him another glare before laying back down. Mark looked down and laughed, before staying still and engaging into the conversation he had with Johnny.

It had been a while since he hung out with the older and surprisingly, he had forgotten how funny he could be. Johnny cracked another joke, and all Mark could do was laugh. He stayed still, but the laugh he let out was, well, let’s just say it was loud. In less than a second Haechan’s head shot up, “What?” He murmured looking around.

When he met face to face with Mark’s sheepish smile, he finally got that his sleep got interrupted again. He crossed his eyes and glared at the bright screen in front of him and refused to look at his boyfriend.

+1

After dinner, Mark and Haechan settled in the younger’s room. They placed the laptop in front of them and played  _ The Kissing Booth _ . Mark honestly doesn’t know how many times he watched it, but Haechan likes it, so he goes with it.

“Hyungie, you don’t look interested. Do you want to change movies?” Haechan pouted, Mark shook his head. Satisfied, Haechan smiled and leaned his head onto the older’s shoulder.

“Hey what is up with you and leaning on my shoulder lately? You literally tried to do it three other times today,” Mark asked. Haechan avoided his gaze, shoving his face into Mark’s shoulder. Mark searched for his gaze with no avail, but managed to catch his pink tinted cheeks. Haechan let out an indecipherable grumble. “What did you say?”

“I said it makes me feel soft,” Haechan grumbled. Right after he admitted the truth, he squealed, shoving his face deeper into Mark’s chest.

Mark looked at Haechan with an unreadable expression before breaking into a laugh. “You tried so hard, because it makes you feel soft? Why didn’t you say so?”

“Thought you wouldn’t like it,” Haechan responded, voice still muffled.

“Baby, of course I like it. Besides, it’s so cute! You literally find shoulder leans soft! Oh my god that’s so adorable!” Mark squealed while pinching the younger’s cheeks.

“Oh shut up,” He replied, face now red as a tomato.

“Okay, now settle down and watch the movie. I’ll let you lay on my shoulder alright?” Mark murmured, pecking at Haechan’s forehead. Haechan nodded and settled down, laying his head onto the older’s shoulder. Nuzzling into the crook of his neck, Haechan sighed with satisfaction and closed his eyes. Slowly, he drifted off, not noticing Mark’s gaze on him the entire time.

Mark smiled, the movie long forgotten. Though he couldn’t see the younger, he’s seen him sleep enough times to know that he was adorable. Kissing Haechan’s hair again, he leaned his head onto his boyfriend’s head. Haechan was right. This was… soft.


End file.
